Rosal Marchito
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: Su rosa iba marchitándose con cada caricia que su cuerpo recibía. Sucumbía ante el gozo que le era dado gracias a esas manos tan expertas y fuertes. ¿Por qué no hacía nada para evitarlo, aun sabiendo que aquello la mataría? No habría explicación para ella por muy lógica que pueda ser, porque su mente estaba siendo depravada y eso... eso le gustaba.
1. Prologo- La soledad de una pintura

**DISCLAIMER: El juego "Ib" le pertenece a Kouri. Yo solo utilizo a los personajes y las bases de la trama con el fin de hacer este FanFic, que por ende, es hecho para entretener a quienes gusten leerlo.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: OOC, lime y puede que en un futuro me atreva a inducirle Lemmon.**

_*Mi historia estará basada en el final_ **"Juntas para siempre"** _en donde transcurren 10 años después de que Mary se salió con la suya y Garry sufrió las consecuencias de nuestras malas decisiones en el juego xD. _

_Nueva en esta sección, espero les guste :3._

* * *

_._

_**~Rosal Marchito~**_

_._

_Prologo_

"_La soledad de una pintura"_

_¿No es esta una condena el perecer por toda la eternidad en la obscuridad de este lugar? ¿No es un cruel castigo para el corazón de los hombres?... Lo es. Pero lo era más para aquella pintura… aquella pintura que había dejado de ser humana. _

_._

* * *

Pétalo por pétalo, uno a uno fue cayendo, cada uno fue muriendo. De aquella hermosa rosa azul había quedado solamente el tallo con sus débiles espinas, siendo este despreciado por una pequeña rubia de ojos celestes, pues, ya no había de donde arrancar, ya no se podía jugar.

"Me quiere, no me quiere... me quiere, no me quiere…"

¿Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchaste? Ya no podías mantenerte ni de pie. Solo quedaste tumbado en el suelo con ese punzante dolor. Con cada tirón de un pétalo azul, los latidos de tu corazón descendían. La voz chillante y eufórica de aquella niña no-humana retumbaban por tus oídos. Esos segundos pasaban con lentitud pero, veo que tuviste la valentía de aparentar, de sonreírle a esa otra niñita que te observaba con preocupación. ¿La interrogante que se formó en el rostro de esa castaña te impulsó a ser fuerte por esos segundos? Ya que aun sabiendo que ibas a morir, no te atreviste a decirle que ya no la volverías a ver…

Era más triste para ti, ¿no es cierto?, era mucho más deprimente verla llorar por saber que tu vida acababa y lo que menos querías, era recordar esos ojos rojizos empapados por las lágrimas que causarías si le decías la verdad. Por eso con un poco alentador "te alcanzo luego" quedaría más tranquila y así, por lo menos verías por última vez su sonrisa tímida de infante.

No ha pasado tanto de eso cuando quedaste solo. ¿Recuerdas ese inquietante dolor que recorría en tu cuerpo? Tu rosa azul moría… se marchitaba. Viste toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos y recordaste con detalle a esa pequeña niña castaña. Porque dicen que antes de dormir tienes que concentrarte en cosas lindas para que tengas un buen descanso…

Su imagen quedó así pues muy grabada en tu mente. La menuda figura de la pequeña quedaría en tus recuerdos y solo esta sería capaz de acompañarte en tu eterno sueño. Después de todo, no morías agonizando. Solo te quedarías dormido. Probablemente para siempre.

Pero curiosamente "siempre" duró tan poco. Para ti no fue más que un pestañear cuando despertaste en un nuevo mundo que sería tu hogar; Tu dominio, tu mundo.

Así es, honorable pintura. Porque ahora solo eras una pintura como las demás. Aquí vives con todos aquellos cuadros que alguna vez les temiste y que muy pocas veces llegaste a tomarles importancia pues lo único que querías era salir de aquí. Si seguiste adelante fue por la motivación de ayudarle a _ella_…

¿Qué ahora que vuelves de tu sueño, o por lo menos parte de ti, dice no recordarla? Oh, que pregunta. Por supuesto que sí. No olvidas ni un rasgo particular de su redondeta cara, su pequeña complexión y cada mechón de cabello. Pero ahora es solo un vago recuerdo. Un vago recuerdo que por alguna razón te hace sentir, por lo menos, un poco "vivo". Eres un retrato de lo que eras… Por eso ni siquiera es adecuado decir que eres un hombre.

Eres un retrato que solo conserva los recuerdos de tu antiguo yo. Una copia de lo original. No tienes alma propia. Esta le pertenece a este siniestro y acogedor mundo que se convirtió en tu compañía.

No estás solo. Aquí nadie lo está. Un humano si puede perecer en eterna soledad… Pero como te decía, tú ya ni eres uno. Tus sentimientos, fueron también ofrendas a las criaturas de este mundo fabricado. Y solo queda tu figura más sombría, oscura y cruel. Este nuevo panorama te hizo así. La cordura quedó junto con tu cuerpo y todo lo que antes tenías… la locura era la condición más importante para que permanecieras y te adaptaras a lo que todo esto te podía ofrecer.

Curiosamente, lograste imponer un orden. Como la antigua pintura principal tenía. Solo que esta vez tú predominaste de una manera más… ¿sátira? Si antes todo esto que está a tu alrededor era en sí tenebroso… ¿Qué se podrá esperar de lo que creaste? Este mundo es hecho a base de tus ideas, de tus ocultas y perturbadoras ideas.

Ya no eres el mismo. Eres mucho más cruel y despiadado. Como un rey tirano.

Pero sabemos que no es tu culpa. Tu comportamiento se debe a los resentimientos que tienes, de eso no hay duda. Mary, después de todo te convirtió en lo que eres.

¿Recuerdas a esa niña? Rubia y molesta. Molesta como todo niño, por eso no sospechaste de ella. Antes hubieras dicho que era solo algo… demasiado optimista. Pero hoy te atreves a decir que era una molestia. Por culpa de esa pequeña estas aquí. Y hoy, abunda un gran resentimiento en tu interior ¿Deseas venganza? Oh claro que sí. Pero la pregunta es; ¿A quién?

¿A Mary por jugar sucio? ¿A tu antiguo yo por ser tan iluso? ¿A Guertena por crear esta pesadilla?

… O a Ib.

Por ser lo que es, o lo que fue, por haber logrado causar en ti algo especial. Le tenías cariño, la querías como una hermanita. Lo único que sabes de ella es que consiguió salir, al igual que Mary. Pero podría ser que le tuvieras cierto rencor a tu preciada Ib. Ella siguió seguramente su vida junto con Mary, mientras que tú estás en esa forma por lo que te queda de eternidad aquí. Recuerda que el tiempo no existe, pero en el mundo real, los segundos van pasando rápidamente. Así que puedes suponer que ellas te olvidaron.

Como el nombre que dice en tu cuadro:

_"Retrato Olvidado"_

Qué Ironía, ¿verdad?

Pero no. Aunque quisieras, no podrías odiarla. No a Ib.

Por lo pronto solo estás aquí esperando a un visitante. Las pinturas de Guertena han sido un éxito. Tanto, que su exhibición está en gira. Es por eso que cada visitante que caía en la trampa que te pusieron a ti, era tan distinto. Pero ninguno lograba llegar tan lejos y por eso, no podías escapar. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tus juegos son muy complicados. Pero es así como debe ser, ya que aún gobernando en este lugar, había reglas que seguir…

¿De quiénes? No lo sabe ni la primera creación de ese endemoniado qué más da ahora. Porque ni tú recuerdas quien eres.

Garry, era como la dulce Ib te llamaba. Por eso asumes que ese es tu nombre. Y no estás tan equivocado, ya que la voz de niña nombrarte de esa manera se quedó muy presente en los pocos recuerdos que quedaron. Te llamas Garry. Procuras conservar ese nombre y para que no se te olvide por completo, lo mantienes guardado en el marco de tu fallecimiento. En el marco de la pintura en donde el _verdadero_ está soñando con lo que tú no puedes.

Y mientras que te encargas de conservar tu pasado, te encargas de divertirte con tus invitados. Pero todos son tan incompetentes que ni a la tercera habitación llegan. Pero disfrutas ver su miedo, su energía y su necesidad de salir de ahí. Aunque sabemos muy bien que tú más que nadie anhelas salir primero. Y no será hasta que un pobre ingrato, logré caer en tu trampa… como tu otro yo, mucho tiempo, o poco tiempo atrás.

Pero al menos, te entretienes viendo como huyen, y protegen inútilmente sus rosas.

Ahora te encuentras alistando todo para los próximos acertijos. Te encantan los acertijos, se han convertido en tu pasatiempo preferido. Ahora comienzas una nueva entrada y esperas salir esta vez ganando.

Porque vaya, al parecer tienes nuevos invitados, ¿estás ansioso por ver de quien se trata esta vez? Veo que te has asombrado. ¿Dos personas han caído? Oh, que divertido. Llegarán más fácil a la trampa. Así que procura ser un buen anfitrión… Y compórtate como se debe ante estas dos señoritas.

Dos señoritas, Garry. Eres un afortunado. Ya es muy raro que suelan caer victimas femeninas al lugar. Que te parece si pasamos un buen rato ¿ah? Tanto como tú y como yo esperamos muchas sorpresas. Así que…

¿Qué te parece si comenzamos un nuevo rompecabezas? Comencemos este nuevo juego.

Ah, solo no pierdas tu objetivo. Esta vez hay una regla muy importante. Una diferente, una no muy difícil de tener en cuenta; Aquí de ustedes tres, obligatoriamente solo _uno_ saldrá.

¿No es más divertido así?

Entonces, pongámonos en marcha. Pero, de repente estás tan preocupado. ¿Qué sucede pintura?

…

¡Hey yo las conozco!

¿Acaso ellas no serán…?

…

Retrato olvidado, ve preparando tu rompecabezas de leche. Porque definitivamente esta vez, este juego será realmente divertido.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **_La narración como se habrán dado cuenta está en segunda persona. Y esa segunda persona hay que decir que se trata de la horrorosa muñeca gigante..._

**Hasta aquí el prologo. Espero y les haya interesado. La trama estará enfocada en Garry. Y pues quisiera saber de su opinión sobre esto para ver si continuo la historia. Me es de mucha ayuda así que no les cuesta nada dejar un review aquí abajo. Y pues bueno, nos "****leemos" (si es que así lo desean ustedes) en la próxima actualización :)**

**~Lady.**


	2. I- Memorias de una rosa perdida

**DISCLAIMER: El juego Ib no me pertenece. Pero la trama es absolutamente mía.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: OOC, lime y puede que en un futuro me atreva a inducirle Lemmon.**

_*Nos leemos al término de la lectura._

* * *

_._

**_~Rosal Marchito~_**

_._

_Capítulo I_

"_Memorias de una rosa perdida"_

_Siento como si estuviese olvidando algo… Algo realmente importante. Mi memoria es borrosa cada vez que recuerdo el pasado. Inclusive mi presente lo siento algo incierto. ¿Qué sentido hay en mi vida si no puedo recordar la ausencia de ese algo que me atormenta inexplicablemente? Ese algo que me pide a gritos ser salvado… Ese algo, o ese alguien… ¿Habrá una persona que me pida auxilio mientras yo me encuentro sin saber siquiera de su existencia?_

_._

* * *

— ¡Solo déjame en paz, Ib! —Cerró con brusquedad la puerta de su habitación en mi cara y segundos después escuché como su estéreo empezaba a tocar el tipo de música que le gustaba a máximo volumen.

Después de estarme unos segundos aun frente a esa puerta, suspiré cansada y frustrada y decidí dejarla sola, como siempre lo hacía después de que discutíamos.

En vez de resolver el problema, se comportaba como una típica adolescente hasta en algunas ocasiones en una niña berrinchuda. Que más daba, así era ella, así era como creía solucionar las cosas y no cambiaría para nada esa forma inmadura de pensar. Era rebelde y eso hacía que creyera que lo que decía siempre iba a ser lo correcto y que solo su opinión importaba realmente.

—Que fastidio…— Murmuré por lo bajo una vez me encontraba más alejada de su alcoba y bajaba las escaleras para ir rumbo al estudio. Necesitaba quitarme el mal humor que mi hermana me había causado, y nada mejor que seguir leyendo esa noticia en el periódico que dejé en la pequeña mesa.

—Ib, ¿todo bien? —Escuché como mi madre se asomaba desde la sala mientras me veía bajar.

—Si mamá. No te preocupes, lo de siempre ya sabes cómo es cuando se enoja…

—Pero esta vez la discusión fue muy fuerte. Pensé en intervenir, pero cuando iba a hacerlo oí el fuerte portazo que dio. ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

—No le agrado que la invitara a la exposición. —Mi madre frunció el ceño mientras que se mantenía cruzada de brazos, luego de unos pocos segundos negó con la cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo. —Y tampoco le agradó que yo fuera a ir…

—Tu hermana es tan especial cuando se trata de cancelar sus planes, Ib. Pero la verdad es que veo más productivo e interesante ir a la galería que al centro comercial.

—Pues, le aburren los museos, y odia cuando yo le quedo mal. —Me dirigí por un momento al estudio de mi padre y salí enseguida con el periódico que minutos atrás había leído. —Pero es que en verdad suena interesante ir a esta galería, hace años que no voy a una.

Mi madre me dedicó una mirada de comprensión a lo que yo tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos a donde estaba ella.

— ¿Le dijiste que otro día podrían ir al cine?—Inquirió mientras seguía tomando su taza de té con tranquilidad. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y decidí seguir leyendo el anuncio. Mi madre solo se encogió de hombros y decidió no seguir preguntando, ella también sabía cómo se comportaba Mary.

Era lo mejor no seguir sobre el tema. Yo la conocía perfectamente y sabía que ya se le pasaría su berrinche y terminaría por aceptar en ir conmigo y con nuestros amigos a esa exposición que me tenía ilusionada.

Desde que puedo recordar, la última vez que fui a una galería fue cuando solo tenía nueve años, experiencia de la cual suelo recordar muy poco.

Siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿por qué no suelo recordar mi primera visita a una galería de arte? Incluso, no sé muy bien de que artista fui a ver las obras que tanto me han dicho mis padres que eran increíbles. Lo único claro que tengo de memoria de aquel día fue cuando fuimos a comer porque Mary lo había pedido con entusiasmo.

Cada vez que indago del tema mi cabeza me duele horrible y hace que deje de intentarlo. Lo más sorprendente de todo esto es que he vivido así por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no tengo en claro como son las exposiciones de arte, me ha llamado bastante la atención. No he tenido oportunidad de conocer una, porque siempre por una mínima cosa terminaba perdiéndomelas, hasta Mary tenía la culpa de que no fuera.

Nunca comprendí porque su actitud cuando sabía de mi afición hacía los cuadros y más cuando sabía que yo quería ir a verlos.

Ella odiaba los museos. Pero a mí me encantaban.

Ella repudiaba las pinturas, las esculturas, los lienzos, pinceles, tabletas de colores e incluso el dibujar. El arte no era lo suyo, me decía.

En cambio a mí me fascinaba. Era mi pasión. Me encantaban los cuadros complicados, los cuadros simples, me encantaban los detalles, las figuras, y todo lo que implicaba observar con detenimiento y apreciar aquello que era arte, la expresión más pura que nos podría brindar el ser humano.

No hablaba con ella respecto del tema para evitar problemas. Para evitar las discusiones que irónicamente hoy habían empezado por eso, aunque, debía decir que antes eran más frecuentes y mucho más fuertes.

Mary pasaba semanas sin hablarme, y yo solamente esperaba pacientemente para hablar tranquilamente, pues después de ese tiempo Mary volvía a charlar conmigo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Aun así, nunca entendí el desprecio de Mary hacía los museos, porque claramente debía haber una razón para que así fuera. Jamás comprendí su furia al oír hablar de una exposición de arte, o de algo que fuera similar. Le pregunté muchas veces y de buena manera, pero en ninguna ocasión me dio la respuesta que necesitaba saber. Era siempre lo mismo, porque siempre evadía el tema con astucia y me quedaba callada mientras ella parloteaba de otras cosas que a mí no me interesaban pero que tenía que escuchar, si no quería problemas nuevamente.

Gustos de cada quien, me limité a pensar cuando fui creciendo y comprendiendo un poco sobre que a mi hermana le interesaban otro tipo de cosas. Éramos tan distintas que no mentiré si dijera que llegué a dudar de que fuera realmente mi hermana. Quizá suene demasiado cruel o rudo, pero era la verdad. Mary realmente era muy distinta hasta en sus rasgos físicos, demasiado.

Sin embargo, aprendí a quererla como seguramente se quieren los hermanos. Discutíamos, reíamos y convivíamos juntas, de eso se trataba el ser familia.

Y como familia, yo apoyaba a Mary en todo lo que podía pero yo también le pedía que ella diera lo mismo de su parte. Solo por esta vez le pedí ir a una simple galería, pero las cosas acabaron como se vieron desde un principio.

—Trataré de convencer a Mary, cariño. Sé que no quieres perderte la visita al museo, y además, como ella te quiere demasiado terminará por aceptar.

Después de un rato de observar a mi madre y ver como se levantaba tranquilamente de su asiento, sonreí y le dediqué un gesto de gratitud. Mi madre me conocía más que nadie, y le estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Esperé por un buen rato. Pasaron varios segundos, minutos que podrían parecer largas horas… Y mis amigos pronto vendrían a recogernos puesto que yo ya les había dicho que iríamos. Pudo ser muy apresurada mi respuesta y tal vez Mary tuvo algo de razón en enojarse conmigo por decidir las cosas yo sola.

Pero es que en verdad anhelaba conocer una exposición de arte…

Pasó un rato más y cuando pensé que lo mejor sería decir que al final no íbamos a ir, oí como la puerta se abría lentamente desde mi lugar y vi como mi hermana de ojos azules bajaba por las escaleras, muy seria y con la cabeza baja.

—Solo por esta vez…—Dijo Mary quien me miró directamente a los ojos con la barbilla en alto y, que después, desvió la mirada algo avergonzada con su ceño levemente fruncido junto con sus brazos cruzados. —Tómalo como si te estuviera haciendo un favor. Así que me debes una.

—Gracias, Mary.

La rubia era realmente orgullosa. Terca y orgullosa. Pero había hecho bastante con terminar aceptando. Así que solo sonreí sinceramente mientras sabía que ella me miraba de reojo y que desviaba la vista repetidas veces mientras mantenía su sonrojo.

.

* * *

— ¿Así que esta va a ser tu primera galería de arte, eh Ib? —Negué con la cabeza a la chica que estaba sentada en seguida de mí, mientras nos encontrábamos rumbo al museo de la ciudad.

—Ya había ido a una, pero no lo recuerdo la verdad.

— ¿Eras muy pequeña? —Nuevamente negué.

—Tenía nueve años, pero es raro que no me acuerde de ello, pues a esa edad las cosas son mucho más emocionantes por ser una niña.

—Puede que tu experiencia no haya sido agradable. Pero no te preocupes, se divertirán. —Mary estaba del lado de la ventana, pero parecía distante e ignorando nuestra conversación. Jamás la había visto tan seria, pues siempre era la que tenía mucho de qué hablar.

Todo el camino se la pasó viendo por la ventana estando recargada en su brazo derecho teniendo su mejilla en su palma. Ella estaba sin expresión alguna y mentiría si dijera que eso a mí no me preocupaba.

Desde un principio me propuse pasármela bien y por ello, decidí no hacerle caso a la actitud antipática que tomaba mi hermana rubia en estos momentos, ya que era muy fácil de mi parte que terminara por no disfrutar de la galería porque el humor de Mary era muy contagioso.

— ¡Bien hemos llegado! —Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me di cuente que frente a nosotros se encontraba el gran edificio con las pancartas de la exhibición del día.

Pero de repente, algo me pareció extrañamente familiar, no pude evitar no quitar la vista mientras miraba el anuncio del museo.

— ¿De cuál artista estaremos viendo obras? —Pregunté con sumo interés aun mirando el anuncio. De un momento a otro me había parecido bastante familiar el lugar.

—Oh, se me olvida su nombre…—Me contestó Jonás, uno de los chicos que nos acompañaban. —Pero esta es la segunda vez que sus obras son mostradas aquí en la ciudad. Creo que su apellido empezaba con G, um…

—Guertena.

Miré por sobre mi hombro izquierdo a Mary quien había bajado del auto y aún mantenía su cara de descontento.

—Disculpa Mary, ¿cómo has dicho?

— ¡Guertena! —Me contestó irritada, con un grito de exasperación. —…Weiss Guertena.

— ¡Cierto! —Mencionó un amigo nuestro, ignorando el tono de voz de mi hermana. —Es la galería del famoso Guertena, quien en estos últimos años se ha hecho bastante popular a pesar de que no esté vivo.

Un fugaz y corto recuerdo cruzó por mi mente. Una pequeña niña visitaba la galería con sus padres, viendo uno de los panfletos que se encontraban en el recibidor no aguantándose las ganas de explorar el museo…

Era yo, y estaba viendo con interés las obras caminando por los blancos pasillos…

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Ib? —Preguntó mi amiga de cabello negro, Erika.

—No es nada, descuida. Solo tuve una pequeña corazonada, nada más.

Juraría que Mary no dejaba de verme amenazante con una mirada frívola. Realmente empezaba a preocuparme seriamente por ella.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Mary, desde que puedo acordarme es una persona bastante alegre, optimista y social. Era popular en el instituto y ni se diga del montón de chicos que la pretendían por su personalidad y belleza. Los años le fueron favoreciendo bastante y jamás he conocido otra persona que disfrute de los placeres de la vida como ella.

Recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas, solía emocionarse por todo, pero nunca vi de esto algo peculiar.

Además, Mary y yo éramos inseparables, como las mejores amigas. Incluso, inconscientemente aunque ella lo negara, se ponía celosa cuando yo salía con otros amigos. Aunque estoy más que segura que los celos de su parte no eran por inseguridad de que yo un día fuera a menospreciarla, más bien, se trataba de un reflejo porque siempre que se enfadaba conmigo por esas cosas, al estar yo a su lado olvidaba por completo su enojo e inclusive se veía que no lo hacía con intención.

Estimaba mucho a mi hermana, pero su manera de ser, a veces me podía desesperar bastante.

—Mary, ven. Vamos a ver unos panfletos, seguramente habrá algo nuevo e interesante para ambas.

—No hay nada que no haya visto antes ya…— No fue la forma en la que me había dicho su comentario, tan seco y despectivo lo que me hizo dudar, sino el comentario en sí.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿ya has visto las obras de Guertena antes? —No me contestó y ni siquiera me miró a la cara. Solo me pasó de largo y decidió adelantarse un poco.

—Seguramente es la misma exposición que llegaron a ver cuándo eran niñas, ¿no Ib? Esa que me cuentas que no recuerdas.

—Ahora que lo dices, Erika, puede que tengas razón. —Dijo Samuel, otro de nuestros amigos. —Puede que Mary no haya tenido un bonito recuerdo de la galería y por eso su humor.

—Pues seguramente deba ser eso, y es lo más lógico, ya que ni Ib lo recuerda y eso habla mucho de la horrible experiencia que debieron haber pasado ese día. —Se reía con inocencia Jonás, el chico pelirrojo con pecas a lo que Samuel y Erika rieron también. Yo solo sonreí levemente y me dispuse a alcanzar a Mary quien ya había entrado.

Segundos después fui seguida por aquel trio y llegamos al recibidor dónde un hombre atendía a los visitantes y daba leves indicaciones de la galería.

Mary estaba sentada en las bancas que estaban ahí al mismo tiempo que su vista estaba perdida y no dejaba de juguetear con sus manos y mover insistentemente los pies, un gesto de ansiedad que había adoptado con el paso de tiempo gracias a nuestro padre.

—Mary, dime la verdad, ¿te encuentras bien? —Pero ella me ignoró y siguió con su vista fija en el suelo. —…Mary.

—Quiero irme. —Había dicho de repente mirándome a los ojos con una voz firme y me sorprendí bastante, pues también había escuchado cierto miedo en aquella petición. —No quiero estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté suavemente, con paciencia.

Pero ella no me dijo ya nada. En cambio, mejor recibí respuesta de nuestros amigos que habían llegado y nos decían que empezáramos nuestro recorrido por el museo para ver las obras. Estaba muy emocionada por ello, pero luego miré de reojo a Mary esperando una reacción.

— ¿Vienes, Mary? —Le pregunté con la esperanza de que respondiera un sí. Pero no hizo nada. —Bien, estaremos por la galería, si gustas puedes buscarnos en un rato por si te aburres.

Estaba desilusionada, pero tampoco le iba a estar rogando para que ella pusiera buena cara. Yo ya me había dicho a mí misma que la visita a esta exposición iba a ser divertida, única y que esta vez no la olvidaría por nada.

Le indiqué a mis amigos que no la esperáramos y ellos sin reprochar ni decir nada solo asintieron y se adelantaron hacía los pasillos donde comenzaban las exposiciones de las obras. Yo iba detrás de ellos pero antes de que me alejara de las bancas del recibidor, Mary sujetó mi muñeca con delicadeza, provocando que yo la mirara enseguida.

—No sigas su voz…—Me dijo sería y mirándome directamente a los ojos. —Hagas lo que hagas, no entres a ese cuadro. No lo mires y no lo escuches.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor Ib. No quieras entrar otra vez. Porque realmente no quieres estar ahí de nuevo…

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me…?

— ¡Prométeme que no lo escucharas! —Me interrumpió con brusquedad. — ¡Prométemelo!

Estaba extrañada. Mary temblaba un poco y yo no sabía qué hacer. En sí, no sabía porque estaba ella así.

Pero luego, fruncí el ceño y me solté de su agarre. Llegué a la conclusión de que se estaba comportando como una niña y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que yo no disfrutara de la visita. Realmente estaba siendo muy egoísta conmigo y me enojé sin pensarlo por lo cual, decidí ignorar lo que me acababa de decir. Me fui dejándola sola, y me atrevo a decir que ignoré su cara de preocupación.

¿Qué me estará ocultando?

Sin detenerme a voltear hacía atrás, alcancé a mis amigos, o al menos, intentaba hacerlo pues de repente los había perdido de vista por la distracción que me causó mi hermana y por la gente que había en la galería.

De verdad que era una exposición importante y famosa. Mucha gente la estaba visitando.

Pero ahora era cuando estaba desesperada porque no hallaba a mis amigos y eso era frustrante. El museo era enorme y cabía en la enorme posibilidad de que, con tan solo haber caminado unos cuantos metros de la entrada me había perdido.

Y sí, resultó ser así; Estaba perdida.

.

* * *

Caminé por varios minutos, me estaba cansando y yo seguía sin ver a las personas con las que se supone iba acompañada. Ese museo realmente era enorme. Incluso, podía apostar que era más extenso que cuando yo visité una galería cuando solo tenía nueve años. Aunque, enseguida descarté esa idea pues, de las pocas cosas que recordaba es que inexplicablemente cuando me subí al coche de mis padres junto con Mary, me sentía fatigada.

Podría ser que en realidad los museos me cansan, me consumen. Pero no le di más importancia al asunto. Decidí descansar, aunque no había encontrado a mis amigos, yo al menos podía apreciar las obras que se encontraban para la exposición.

Estaba en una banca y frente a mí se encontraba un cuadro.

Todos los cuadros que he estado viendo en cuanto los observaba se me hacían conocidos. Cada vez que los miraba me acordaba de pequeñas cosas que olvidé hace tiempo. Me ponía de cierta manera algo satisfecha, era como si los recuerdos comenzaran a brotar y así estaba cada vez más cerca de saber que había pasado aquella vez cuando solo era una pequeña niña.

Realmente, nunca me importó averiguar mucho sobre mi primera galería de arte. Pero había un sentimiento en mí que me hacía sentir un poco de culpa. Como si algo se me olvidara, algo mucho más importante que todos esos psicodélicos cuadros.

Me levanté de mi lugar y decidí indagar más en la exposición. La estaba disfrutando, eso era verdad, pero me sentía muy extraña. Como si presintiera que algo estaba por suceder.

Pudo haber sido por el comentario tan extraño que me había dicho Mary. Tal vez por aquello empecé a tener ese presentimiento tan raro. Pero no era así, ya que con tan solo ver la pancarta que estaba fuera del edificio indicando que obras había, empecé a tener una corazonada, y esta no era necesariamente buena.

Incluso, estaba tan confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando en sí. Pero ahora, era buena ignorando los problemas o frustraciones que me empezaban a afligir.

Seguí caminando y caminando, leyendo los nombres de ciertas pinturas o estatuas. Luego, fui hacía un cuadro que se encontraba en una sala, no había gente ahí lo cual me alivió. A veces me molestaban las aglomeraciones, o prefería un espacio más tranquilo, sin muchas personas a mí alrededor.

Y fue ahí cuando me topé con un cuadro bastante grande. Más que los anteriores que acababa de ver, y me sentí hipnotizada por aquella pintura. Era familiar, bastante familiar como los demás, pero había algo peculiar en esta que no evitaba no poder seguir observándola.

Cada color era atrayente, pero la pintura me reflejaba algo, algo que era difícil de decir. La sensación de intriga me invadía y con cada segundo que iba pasando, más aumentaba esa sensación. Yo no dejaba de ver los detalles, en donde me mostraba otra visión acerca de la galería. Porque el cuadro no era más que una representación con todas las pinturas, esculturas y demás lienzo que acababa de ver.

Solo que estos eran distintos. Algo había en esa demostración que me quedé algo paralizada. El aspecto de la galería en ese cuadro era un poco más… escalofriante, sombrío, perturbador y algo…

Triste.

¿Por qué sentía un enorme vacío de repente? Justo acabando de deducir las emociones que aquella obra me hacía sentir, sentí un gran vacío que me ocasionó cierta nostalgia, cierta tristeza.

¿Nuevamente volvía a tener el pendiente sobre algo que estaba olvidando? ¿Pero que era? Me sentí mareada por un momento, tanto fue así que no pude sostenerme y mis rodillas flaquearon, así terminé hincada en el suelo sujetándome la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo, miré hacía la pintura y mi vista se hacía borrosa que apenas y distinguí el nombre de esta:

"Mundo Fabricado"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza pues trataba de aminorar el fuerte dolor que me estaba dando y me sujeté con fuerza de uno de los postes que estaban alrededor del cuadro y que unos lazos impedían pasar a los visitantes para que no tocaran nada.

Sin embargo, perdí el equilibrio cuando me paré solo un rato y tanta fue mi desesperación que terminé estando del otro lado de donde estaban los lazos prohibiéndome el paso. Quedé más cerca de aquel lienzo enorme y miré una vez más este. Me dolía cada vez más la cabeza, las molestias eran insoportables.

De no haber estado sufriendo aquella jaqueca, bien pude asumir que me estaba volviendo loca por ver como la pintura me estaba mirando, lo cual era ridículo y por eso asumí que mi jaqueca se estaba aprovechando de mi visión. Solo veía como esta de alguna forma, me estaba llamando.

Vi como unas letras de pintura roja se asomaban por las paredes, y alcancé a distinguir también lo que decían:

"**Vuelve Ib"**

"**Regresa"**

"**Volvamos a jugar"**

Y las letras más grandes que chorreaban y que vi marcadas sobre el lienzo me desconcertaron aún más:

"**Él te está esperando…"**

Todo, absolutamente todo se volvió oscuro. Las luces se habían apagado y fue ahí cuando sentí que el horrible dolor se había esfumado, como si no hubiera estado ahí antes pues me puse de pie sin problemas. La habitación de aquel lienzo estaba completamente oscura y caminé tanteando el suelo para salir de la puerta.

Pero me sorprendí bastante cuando el museo se encontraba de igual manera, completamente a oscuras. Lo que más se me hizo sumamente peculiar, es que no había rastro de gente por los pasillos.

Caminé por unos segundos y sentía como los cuadros habían adoptado una forma más siniestra aunque estos no habían cambiado en nada. Mi paranoia aumentó cuando sentí y escuché pasos. Pasos que me seguían o que estaban cerca pero que aseguraba que no eran de ni una persona.

No había nadie en el museo, todo estaba tan desolado y oscuro. Corrí entonces hacía la salida, pensando que tal vez algo había ocurrido y tuvieron que desalojar a todos los visitantes que se encontraban dentro. Fue así como llegué a la recepción. Mary no se encontraba tampoco en la banca de ahí y por eso supuse que algo había pasado ya que ni estaba el hombre que nos atendió en un principio.

Llegué a las puertas pero me asusté cuando descubrí que estas estaban cerradas. Las ventanas estaban a los lados y me asomé por ellas, pero, tal fue mi pánico pues no veía absolutamente nada, solo un paisaje envuelto en neblina.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

Todo me parecía inusual, pero opté por no perder la calma. Nunca la había perdido tan fácil y mucho menos lo haría ahora. Entonces, me di la vuelta para buscar la salida de emergencia que seguramente se encontraba en la parte de atrás, por dónde había bóvedas dónde había más cajas de esculturas y todo eso.

Pero no seguí caminando cuando noté que en el suelo había un mensaje escrito con pintura roja; _"Ve a la bodega, encuentra mi cuadro"_

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Pregunté disimulando mi extrañeza por ver el mensaje escrito en el suelo. — ¿Hola, hay alguien?

Pero nadie contestaba. Decidí entonces seguir caminando y buscar a salida. Pero mentiría al decir que no surgían dudas cuando leí ese escrito. Decidí ignorarlo y continué avanzando, pasé enseguida de unas estatuillas sin cabeza que me daban algo de temor.

"_La muerte del individuo"_ era como eran llamadas. Por un momento me pasó por mi mente una imagen donde esta se movían y me perseguían con rapidez. Aceleré mi paso para alejarme lo más que me fuera posible de aquellas estatuas sin cabeza, la idea de que así fuera me provocó un escalofrió que recorría mi espina dorsal.

Pero mi angustia no terminó pues había dado con un pasillo donde había otro cuadro que también me influyó preocupación. Una mujer, el cuadro de una mujer parecía verme. Sabía que ese efecto lo tenían todas las pinturas, pero este parecía que era real, porque seguí caminando y sentía su mirada encima de mí, viéndome de reojo.

Nuevamente una imagen aparecía en mi cabeza donde era perseguida por aquella mujer arrastrándose sin dejar el marco de su cuadro. Mi imaginación me jugaba un mal rato, ¿pero realmente era mi imaginación?, ¿acaso era un recuerdo fugaz?

Suficiente, estaba comenzando a pensar en lo peor. Estar en ese lugar me hacía daño y no quería terminar alucinando más cosas que no me agradarían en lo absoluto. Tanto es así que seguía con mi caminata rápida deseando estar lo más lejos posible de todo. Y así, sin darme cuenta, llegué a una puerta que estaba segura no había visto antes pero que sin pensarlo la abrí y entré.

Estaba completamente oscura, pero a lo lejos divisé un poco de luz, era un foco que parpadeaba y que amenazaba con fundirse pronto. Con valentía me acerqué deseando encontrar la salida, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando en frente de mi estaba una manta cubriendo seguramente otra obra más de la exposición.

Dudé en quitar la manta, porque los latidos de mi corazón se habían acelerado sin razón. Seguro era algo mucho más escalofriante que las esculturas y pinturas de las que hace rato evitaba ver. Pero mis impulsos me decían que hiciera caso omiso a todo y que no me detuviera en ver que estaba ocultando la sabana que tapaba lo que sea que estuviese tapando.

Mi brazo se extendió y mi mano sujetó con fuerza la sabana. Hubiera preferido quedarme petrificada y no poder ninguna extremidad, pero mi cuerpo parecía moverse por sí solo. Y así fue cuando en unos cortos segundos la manta se fue deslizando y la quitaba con destreza para así revelarme lo que me estaba ocultando…

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Frente a ellos estaba un cuadro de un muchacho que yacía dormido tranquilamente. En su descripción estaba su nombre; _"Retrato Olvidado"._ Me acerqué más, pero era algo que no deseaba sin embargo, sentía que alguien tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis acciones.

Vi más de cerca y me asombré por que curiosamente ese muchacho lo conocía, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Tragué saliva con dificultad y sentía como una gota de sudor se asomaba por mi sien. Las manos me temblaban pero mi brazo derecho seguía extendido y avanzaba más y más como si quisiera tocar la pintura, como si quisiera sentir al muchacho retratado en ella que sujetaba una rosa…

Azul.

Entonces, mi corazón sufrió de un paro por unos segundos ya que vi claramente como él abría sus ojos de poco a poco.

Esto es un sueño…Pensaba cuando vi como los abría cada vez más. El miedo me invadió pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, no podía correr. Entonces, lo que en seguida pasó me asustó mucho más, sentí como si hubiera sido empujada por alguien, pero yo estaba segura que nadie estaba detrás de mí. En cambio, mi brazo seguía extendido y casi me desmayo en mi lugar cuando descubro como la pintura comenzaba a moverse…

Por muy poco creíble que suene, lo que enseguida pasó todavía no me lo puedo explicar. Aquel muchacho había extendido su mano y sujetó la mía con firmeza, atrayéndome al cuadro, adentrándome en este…

No podía moverme, estaba completamente paralizada y esto se debía a que del cuadro salían raíces que se sujetaban fuertemente a mis piernas jalándome como también me jalaba aquel muchacho o aquel producto de mi imaginación que no me soltaría...

¡Esto es un sueño! Me repetía una y otra vez pero se sentía demasiado real. Ni siquiera podía emanara un grito, mi garganta no tenía voz y por si fuera poco, cada vez más empezaba a sentir mis parpados pesados. Poco a poco mi conciencia se iba durmiendo para así ver solo un negro, un negro que me envolvía a mí, un negro que envolvía a la habitación que ya no contaba con aquel débil foco que iluminaba el retrato.

Porque tanto yo como todo lo demás, estaba en una oscuridad absoluta.

Había perdido el conocimiento…

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**_Utilizaré también la narración de primera persona para Ib, y tengo planeado utilizar la narración de tercera persona para Mary. Así cuando estén leyendo se den cuenta a que personaje hago alusión en ese momento con solo leer el tiempo de la redacción. __Y Bueno, Ib ha entrado a Mundo Fabricado de una manera muy distinta a como entró originalmente en el juego. Pero ustedes saben, me di el lujo de darle mi toque e incluso metí personajes secundarios pero estos no tendrán apariciones importantes, solo eran para rellenar :p_

_Fue un primer capítulo común, normal. Todavía no ha comenzado nada pero les aseguro que en las siguientes actualizaciones se pondrán mejor. Intentaré inducirle Lemmon que es lo que me he propuesto, ya que es un reto para mí escribirlo y pienso desarrollarlo en esta sección que casi no cuenta con este. __Quiero mostrarles a un Garry adulterado y seductor, a una Ib madura y a una Mary más extremista o egoísta que nunca, por eso el OOC. Espero y no haya problemas con ustedes, no conozco muy bien a los lectores y escritores de esta sección así que no sé a qué me meto jaja._

_Quiero aclarar también que Mary no será la mala del cuento XD si no, que tengo ya pensado quien será realmente…Pero eso lo sabrán conforme vaya subiendo capítulos. _

_Les pido disculpas, me tardé en subir este, pero procuraré subir rápido la próxima y lo lograré si me ayudan en eso, necesito motivación, soy muy floja a veces XD._

**Y bueno, ya que seguí el fic, debo decirles que fue por sus reviews. Me animaron a continuarla. Por eso un especial agradecimiento a quienes se molestaron en leer y comentarme el prólogo:**

asdesirad

sliper-moon

Sei-LaRouss

Guest.

wendylove4

TenoriTaiga

Miss Doll

**Gracias por el interés y espero que siga siendo así para que pueda seguir escribiendo este FanFic. **

**Los quiere:**

_~Lady Of The Death_


End file.
